<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just to Touch a Dream by SugarsweetRomantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858803">Just to Touch a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic'>SugarsweetRomantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May the water be safer as I dive in [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Permadeath, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Loss, F/F, FalseSymmetry Whump, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mind the Tags, Stabbing, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleo was hurting False.</p><p>(False's perspective of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798797">Woven by a Single Thread</a>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May the water be safer as I dive in [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just to Touch a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content warning: blood loss, injury, stabbing, confusion, not necessarily a happy ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She hadn’t even realised what had happened when Ren had stabbed her. At first, she felt nothing but a sharp stinging sensation, like a severe redstone shock. Had he punched her? Her sympathetic nervous system was coming to the sudden realisation that thousands upon thousands of connections had been severed. What followed, though, was a burning heat like nothing she had ever felt before, even lava didn’t burn so hot. Ren’s face, pale and wide-eyed, his communicator sending out an S.O.S. signal. She brought her hands to her stomach, and it was wet. Why was it wet? She didn’t have any water in her inventory, did she? She glanced down. It was red, and she could see the hilt of Ren’s sword flush against her shirt. Oh. The rain-guard was pressing against her, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Suddenly, her legs gave out, and she dropped onto her knees. She was glad she had skipped lunch; the dry heaves still wrecked her body anyway. Breathing was hard. Why wasn’t she getting enough air? Ren grabbed hold of the weapon, still speaking into his communicator, but she couldn’t understand him. Why was he whispering? Or was she just not processing his words correctly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren panicked, and pulled the sword back out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>False screamed, the burning worse than before. Ren’s hands pressed down on the centre of the heat, and she wanted to push him away, but her arms wouldn’t co-operate. The water was still running down her stomach. Her shorts were wet now too. Dang it, she really didn’t want to have to do laundry tonight. Why was everything so cold? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did she end up here? In Stress’ clinic? Joe was there, and Stress. Stress was yelling. False wanted to tell her to stop; the screaming hurt her head. Maybe Stress could get her a blanket against the cold? Why wasn’t anyone else complaining about the temperature? Cub? Oh, Cub! He could take her to his pyramid; it was warm there. She was tired. Stress was telling her not to fall asleep. Why not? She could reset the day cycle, and then the sun would warm her up. Her shirt was still getting wetter; who was dripping things onto her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain, pain, pain. Cleo, Cleo was hurting her. Why was Cleo hurting her? Why would Cleo want to hurt her? Cleo was crying. Cleo never cried. She needed to hug Cleo. Her arms wouldn’t move. Weird. Stress? Cleo was talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cleo loved her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved Cleo too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so tired. Maybe if she just took a nap.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obligatory nurse's warning: if you ever get stabbed or accidentally (hopefully) stab someone, <i>don't ever pull the blade out</i>. That blade is currently the only thing plugging the hole, so to speak. Leave it in, don't touch it unless you can <i>secure</i> it in place with bandages or a scarf or something, and get medical help.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>